Hairbrushes and hair curlers are well known hair styling implements. Many people have a difficult time achieving optimum results with standard hairbrushes and hair curlers because it is difficult to style hard to reach areas of the head. For instance, simply brushing the hair on the top and back of the head requires awkward manipulations of the arm holding the hairbrush. For other operations, such as styling the hair with a blow dryer, the awkward positions must be held for several minutes, with one hand holding the styling brush and the other operating the blow dryer. For most of us, these manipulations can be difficult and tiring, but for people who are arthritic, elderly or handicapped, the problem is greatly compounded.
Professional hair dressers have no difficulty achieving excellent results because they can move around a person, reaching all areas of the client's head without awkward manipulations. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a hair styling implement which will allow a person at home to achieve the results of a professional hair dresser without such awkward movements by making it easier for them to reach all areas of the head. Such a hair styling implement would make it easier for all people, young and old, to style their own hair.